


My Childhood Love

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Theo comes to Stiles’s home with and old book. Stiles learns a little bit more about the chimera’s past and his feelings for him. Theo cares. He had always cared and he will always care for his childhood love.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	My Childhood Love

Stiles heard the doorbell ring. ‘For the love of god, what now!?!‘ Stiles thought exasperated. He was still recovering from last night. 

Another supernatural creature tried to destroy Beacon Hills, nothing new. But this time Stiles got hurt. He separated from the rest of the pack and the creature found him, he’s pretty sure he would be dead if not for Theo. 

Theo. Stiles was still accepting the fact that Theo was now apparently part of the pack. Theo stayed and was helping defending the town. God even Stiles’s Dad seemed to tolerate the Chimera nowadays. 

Stiles still had mixed feelings for the half wolf half coyote, he was still afraid that everything was a farce and that he was going to try to kill them all. But his actions last night spoke otherwise. He saved Stiles. Stiles didn’t know how Theo found him, but he did and he fought the creature. He looked desperate when he checked to see if Stiles was going to survive or not, as if the idea of Stiles dying was something he couldn’t cope with. 

Theo took Stiles pain. That means that he cares about him. Stiles feels something warm in his heart when he thinks about it. He really wants to believe Theo is good. 

The doorbell rings again. “I’m coming” Stiles shouted. He needed to rest, the pack said that they would let him do so. ‘Who could be?’ Stiles thought. 

When he opened the door he saw Theo standing in his porch. He had a serious face and he was holding an old book. Stiles was confused. 

“What are you doing here Theo?, I don’t want to fight right now, I need to rest.” Stiles said to the Chimera in a tired tone. 

Theo looked at Stiles in the eyes and held the book up. “I came to show you something” Theo responded.

Stiles felt that he was not going to manage to send the Chimera away so he opened the door for Theo to step inside his house. Stiles went to the living room, Theo following him, and he sat at the sofa. Theo sat at a chair in front of him. 

Stiles signed. “What is it now? Is that a new bestiary or something?” Stiles asked.

“No” Theo said and he shoved the book at Stiles. “You told me last night that I couldn’t possibly care for you, that it was all an act. You’re an FBI agent, you need evidence, so that’s my proof. My proof that you are the person I care the most in this world” Theo said with a stern face. 

Stiles was astounded. He looked at Theo. The Chimera was giving no sign that this was a joke. He looked dead serious. 

Stiles remembered saying that to Theo. When the Chimera was taking his pain, Stiles started to mumble things to try not to think about how much everything hurt. 

The thing with Stiles is also that he prefers to live in denial. People can’t betray you if you just never give them the chance to come closer. Theo was starting to win a place in his heart, and last night made Stiles realise that he wanted Theo to be part of the pack. Stiles and Theo used to be friends afterall. But Stiles could not accept the Chimera if it meant he was going to be betrayed again. He needed to protect himself. So he convinced himself that Theo was still bad and that he didn’t care for Stiles.

It appeared that Stiles is wrong and that Theo was determined to prove him so. 

Stiles opened the book. There were photos in it. ‘It’s a photo album’ Stiles thought. The pictures showed a couple he didn’t recognised. The woman was pregnant but the couple looked cold, they didn’t look very happy. Stiles gazed at Theo with questioning eyes. 

“Keep going, the important ones are at the end, after my baby photos” Theo said gesturing with his hand.  


Stiles was shocked. He looked at the album his eyes widening. “Your baby photos?” Stikes asked confused.

“Yeah, that’s my family photo album” Theo answered like it was a normal thing. 

“Why did you give this!?” Stiles said. He was not expecting something like this to happen. 

“I told you, I’m going to prove you that I care about you, just skip this pictures, because they are Tara’s” Theo said. When he mentioned his sister name his tone sounded sad. ‘How much has he change?’ Stiles thought to himself. 

Stiles broke eye contact with Theo and passed the pictures of the album. As Theo said there were pictures of the birth of a baby girl. Tara. But the photos were strange. They looked emotionless. There was no joy, no happy feelings associated with the photos. 

Stiles remembered that the Raeken’s were never paying attention to Theo. Stiles thought is was cool that Theo could do as he liked when he was little but, now he is starting to think that his parents were neglecting their children. 

As if reading Stiles mind, Theo said “They were horrible parents. They only had children because that’s what you are supposed to do. You get married and you have a family. They were all about appearances, the perfect family. They had awesome jobs and two nice children, but they never cared about Tara or me. They are divorced now, after Tara’s death the show was difficult to sustain, so they gave me to the dread doctors and went in their separate ways.”

Stiles felt horrified, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but Theo looked sincere. Stiles knew that he was telling the truth. This time he was being truthful. 

“What do you mean they gave you to the dread doctors?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t believe a parent would do something like that.

“The dread doctors told them that they would take care of their useless child. The only one left, but the one who needed a new heart and was going to need attention. They took the offer. I lived with them since I was ten years old Stiles, never occurred to you that I was supposed to be with a family at that time? They sold me” Theo said. His eyes were starting to water. 

‘God Theo…’ Stiles thought. There was more in his story than what Stiles knew, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty for thinking that he have chosen everything that happened in his life. Without realising Stiles took Theo’s hand and stroke it. Theo looked at him with a surprised face. Stiles felt embarrassed, he let go of Theo’s hand and continued passing pages of the album. 

He saw another baby. That was Theo. Stiles stopped to see the pictures of baby Theo. ‘He looked so cute, how did he ended up being the monster he was’ Stiles thought.

“I was a cute baby, you can totally say it” Theo said with a smirk on his face.

Stiles snorted. “Humble much?” Stiles said teasing Theo.  


“You know me, I never pass the chance to show my virtudes” Theo said joking. Stiles laughed out loud, but he stopped when he saw the next group of pictures. There were pictures of him on the album. Stiles and Theo. 

The rest of the photos of the album only showed the Raeken family, this pictures were out of place. They were also poorly glued to the page and they were not correctly lined. It was like... a kid did it… Oh. Theo put the pictures in the album. Stiles opened his mouth shocked.

Theo laughed. Stiles looked at him with a dazed expresion. “It’s incredible to see how you put the pieces in their place. I can totally hear your brain working Stiles.” Theo said with a smile. Stiles blushed. Theo continued saying “You realised didn’t you? I put the photos on the album when I was 9, because someone told me that you have to put the pictures of the people you love the most” 

Stiles was speechless. His head was about to explode. What was Theo saying? Love. He said love. Stiles meet Theo’s eyes. He looked vulnerable. 

“You were my best friend, I loved playing baseball with you. We were actually really good at it” Theo said with a laugh. “And I loved our peaceful moments in the woods. We got in trouble more than once because we arrived when it was already getting dark, but it was worth it, it was always worth it because I was happy with you.” Theo said kneeling down to were Stiles legs were. 

Stiles had the aching need to caress Theo’s face with his hand. His eyes were starting to water. 

“Please don’t lie… please, I… I cared about you so much Theo.” Stiles said holding back his tears. “I wanted it to be you when you came back but something told me that you were not the same” Stiles confessed.

Theo smiled. “That’s because you knew me better that anyone else” Theo said. “But I’m not lying Stiles, I could have shown you this when I came back with the dread doctors to gain your trust, god knows you were a pain in the ass doubting everything I did and jeopardising my plan” Theo continued. Stiles snorted out loud. “But I couldn’t… I couldn’t trick you like that…” Theo concluded.

“Because you cared even then” Stiles stated. 

“Because I cared even then” Theo confirmed.  


They looked at each other. They were close, Stiles could feel Theo’s heat. And Stiles knew that Theo could hear his heartbeat, that was pounding out of control. 

Theo looked at the photos. “Do you remember this day?” Theo asked. 

Stiles did. “We played the final match in the little league, we won” Stiles answer with a laugh. “And we celebrated after in the woods, we were looking for wolfs” Stiles said. Both Stiles and Theo laughed at that.   


“Your mom took the pictures and I asked for a copy.” Theo said. “Do you remember what else happened on that day?” Theo asked.

Stiles looked at Theo in the eyes, the Chimera was looking at with with a teasing smile. Stiles bit his lip and answered “we kissed”. 

Theo came closer, he was almost in his lap, eyes never leaving Stiles. “My childhood love” Theo claimed. 

Stiles couldn’t hold it anymore he caressed Theo’s cheek. Theo took a breath and relaxed when Stiles’s hand touched his skin. 

“You never said that you loved me” Stiles whispered.

“You had a crush on Lydia, it was not the moment for it. I wanted to woo you slowly, but we know how everything ended” Theo said in a hushed voice.

Damm the dread doctors. They took more from Stiles that he thought. 

Stiles couldn’t stop looking at Theo. He looked at the chimera’s lips. Stiles knew what he wanted to do. He stared pulling close to Theo to kiss him. Very slowly. Theo looked at Stiles’s lips too, but when their lips were almost touching Theo pulled back. Stiles was confused. Theo then went foward invading Stiles’s space and he embraced him, Theo’s face on Stiles’s neck. 

Stiles shivered and closed his eyes. Theo sniffed Stiles, who responded with a whispered moan. Theo’s lips touched Stiles’s skin, and he whispered against it “I care”.

Stiles mind was completely melt, there was only he and Theo in the world. “You care” Stiles affirmed. Stiles hand found Theo’s hair and he stroke it. 

They didn’t know how long they stood there together, holding the other. It was intimate. 

Eventually Theo heard the Sheriff’s car coming home and they broke the embrace. 

Stiles’s dad was surprised that Theo was with his son, and that they were not arguing. He saw the photo album opened in the sofa, were the boys were seated. Stiles took the album and closed it fast, passing it to Theo. The sheriff decided no to push, he knew his son will tell him when he felt ready, but he was no fool, something happened between them, he might not be a werewolf but he could feel the change of aura in the room and around the pair. 

“I’m going to bed Stiles, do you need anything?” The sheriff asked his son 

“No, in good dad.” Stiles answered

“Ok. Theo make sure that he goes to bed saftely” the sheriff said and with that he went upstairs.

Both Theo and Stiles took a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Their eyes met once again. 

“Do you need help getting upstairs?” Theo asked.  


“Yes, please” Stiles said putting his arm around Theo. The Chimera put his arms around the FBI agent’s hips and guided him towards the bedroom. He deposited Stiles on the bed. 

“I guess the pack will come to see you tomorrow, rest well Stiles” Theo said and headed to the door.

“Wait! Don’t leave” Stiles urged. He didn’t want Theo to go, but they still needed to figure this out. Whatever this was. “Keep me company in case I can’t sleep?” Stiles said trying to get the Chimera to stay. 

Theo chuckled. “Move over” The Chimera said.

“What makes you think you can invade my bed” Stiles said teasing Theo.

Theo smirked and sit in the bed. He started caressing Stiles leg from the toe and up. Stiles grabbed it when it passed the knee. 

“Little Theo was not this naughty, his kiss was actually sweet” Stiles said with a playful smile. 

Theo snorted. “Little Theo also lost the boy he loved because he didn’t make his intentions clear. That’s not happening to Big Theo.” Theo said hand located now on Stiles’s chest. 

Stiles wetted his lips and Theo smirked mischievously. Stiles pushed himself on the bed and move to the side. Theo grinned and joined him, cuddling him from behind. 

The sheriff found the pair the next morning in that same position. ‘Stiles really has to tell me what the hell happened last night’ He tought and went to have breakfast leaving the couple to sleep some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steo Discord on Tumblr for January 2020: Childhood memories. 
> 
> Hope you like it and if you do leave a kudo or a comment if you want :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
